


When Peeps Attack

by mrsmarit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Special Angel Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmarit/pseuds/mrsmarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Livejournal prompt from a few years ago</p>
<p>Angels have a terrible phobia of something stupid, like cotton wool balls. Absolute freak out terrified, every last one of them. Sam wavers between thinking this is hilarious and a possible awesome and cheap weapon to have that might even work on Lucifer. Cas glares at him a lot. Dean tries to comfort his angel (with kisses and snuggles) and find a way to get Sam to stop being such a douchebag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Peeps Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I did a few years ago on Livejournal and I wanted to get it on here so others could hopefully enjoy it.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

Dean sat at the table in yet another nameless hotel, he hummed to himself as he put the final additions on the present he made for Castiel for Valentine’s Day. When the gift is done, he sat back and smiled, this was the first time since he was in grade school that he had gotten someone something for Valentine’s Day. He hoped Castiel liked it; they were both dudes so it was hard to tell.

When the angel popped in a few minutes later Dean tried not to jump, he still wasn’t used to someone appearing out of thin air.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said as he pulled Dean into a kiss.

“Uh hey Cas,” Dean replied once the angel released him. He reached behind him for the gift on the table and he practically shoved it at Cas. “I made this for you for Valentine’s Day.”

Castiel looked down at the “bouquet” Dean had given him, made up of marshmallow candy hearts. The angel looked at as if he couldn’t figure of what it was. “Thank you Dean, it is a most thoughtful gift. I did not realize that we would be exchanging gifts Dean.”

Dean smiled; for once, he was the thoughtful one in the relationship instead of the asshole who forgot Valentine’s Day. He felt Castiel stiffen; he had forgotten that the angel could hear his thoughts.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to be a dick. I know you are still learning about humanity.” he placed a kiss on the angel’s lips. Castiel responded with teeth and tongue as the candy bouquet crushed between them. Suddenly Castiel pulled away from Dean, eyes wide as he looked down at the marshmallows pressed into his chest. With a word the angel disappeared, the bouquet fell to the floor and Dean stood there and wondered what had just happened.

He picked up the discarded gift, he wasn’t sure whether to be pissed or not that Cas had left it behind, he had seemed to like it when Dean had given it to him. Dean grabbed his phone and dialed, “Hey Cas, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. I’m sorry if my present was stupid but I didn’t think you were a guy who wanted something fancy. Anyway, I just wanted to say Happy Valentine’s Day. I hope I’ll see you soon.”

Sam showed up a short while later, eyebrow raised in question, “What he didn’t like your gift?”

“Dude I don’t know. One minute we’re making out and the candy kind of got smooshed on him and he freaked out. It was the weirdest damn thing,” Dean told him.

Sam shrugged but Dean noticed an odd glint in his brother’s eye. Castiel showed up the next night and tackled Dean, “I am sorry for how I left it’s just,” the angel was cut off as a marshmallow bounced off his head. The angel howled as Dean, Sam covered their ears, Castiel’s true voice almost busting their eardrums, and then he disappeared again.

Once they could hear again Dean looked at Sam, “What the fuck just happened?”

Sam shrugged but Dean wasn’t fooled, “Spill Sam, there’s something going on in that brain of yours.”

“I think Cas is afraid of marshmallows,” Sam replied.

Dean waited for him to say gotcha or something but it seemed Sam was completely serious. “Bullshit Sammy, there’s no way an angel of the lord is afraid of something like a marshmallow.”

“Whatever you say Dean,” Sam said. “But what if he is, maybe they all are? Maybe it’s a weapon we could use against Lucifer?”

Dean rolled his eyes but he didn’t fail to notice over the next few weeks whenever Castiel appeared somehow some form of marshmallow would appear in some form. From mini marshmallows in Sam’s hot cocoa, to peeps that would appear stuck to the remote or on the bedside table. Sam went so far as to make a fluffernutter sandwich as Castiel watched in horror. Dean knew that when his back was turned, or he wasn’t around that Sam stepped up his game and launched marshmallows at the angel via slingshot or homemade gun. When Dean got back, he spent those hours snuggling and loving up his angel as much as he could to offset Sam’s “tests.”

Cas soaked up Dean’s attention while he glared at the younger Winchester. Didn’t Sam know that Castiel could smite him without a second thought, well maybe not smite him but he could definitely do something unpleasant to him. That was if he thought long enough and he was an angel of the lord, he had all the time in the world.

Sam on the other hand thought this might be the most useful thing ever. A weapon they could get at any grocery store, something the angels would never see coming. In between, his tests on Castiel, which he found both are amusing in his reaction and the schism of fear at what the angel or his brother might do if he continued to “test” his theory.

One night when Castiel was on the hunt for his father Sam decided to talk to Dean again about his theory. He knew that Dean was completely smitten with the angel but even he would see the benefit of having another weapon in their fight against Lucifer.

“Come on Dean, it’s obvious he’s terrified of the things. Have you asked him why?” Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam, “No Sam I haven’t because every time I see him he’s on edge just waiting for another marshmallow to appear. You need to stop messing with him Sam, if something happens to him because he’s scatter brained we are going to have a problem.”

Sam hadn’t thought about it that way, he liked Castiel, well for an angel but he had to see the extent of this phobia. The next night Sam had put the final changes on his marshmallow shooter when he heard a pop and he turned to start shooting. Surprisingly it wasn’t Castiel their but some other angel sent here for god knows what.

The angel howled as Sam slammed his hands over his ears, he couldn’t believe how well it worked. When Dean and Castiel finally got back to the room, it was to find it littered with broken glass, and mini marshmallows.

“Sam are you okay?” Dean asked him as he surveyed the room. “Yeah just fine and I was totally right, angels are terrified of marshmallows.” Dean rolled his eyes and guided Castiel into the room, conscious of the fact that the angel walked in a wide berth around the marshmallows.

Before too long Sam had built, an arsenal of weapons designed to launch this new “weapon” in preparation for a possible angel assault. Dean still spent most of his time with Cas as he tried to calm the angel down, it seemed even the smell of their “weapon” sent his pulse racing.

Castiel and Dean were on the bed, snuggled in and catching a rerun of Dr. Sexy M.D. when a surprise attack by a rogue band of angels descended on their room. Dean and Cas fought the angels like they always did, side by side, when suddenly a flurry of marshmallows sailed across the room and pelted the intruders. Sam watched with a smile as the angels howled and disappeared from sight.

“Well that was interesting,” Dean said aloud. Castiel nodded as they both looked to Sam. The younger Winchester grinned from ear to ear. “Lucifer is never going to see this coming.”

Castiel sighed, resigned to the fact that his life, at least for the time being would involve those horrible. sickening little balls of fluff. Sam continued to test his creations on Castiel in small doses even though the angel still glared at him as he perfected his weapons. The angel went so far as to capture other angels so Sam could really see what his inventions could do.

In the end Lucifer wasn’t defeated by marshmallows, that’s ridiculous, but Team Free Will end up victorious. They also vow never to forget how the devil looked covered in head to toe marshmallow fluff. Dean couldn’t wait to see that in the Winchester gospels.

Castiel still glares at Sam when he eats one of the sugary sweets and Dean makes sure to offset this by copious amounts of snuggling and kisses. All in all Castiel thinks it’s a fair trade.


End file.
